


Late Night Practice

by misssnowfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Manga Spoilers, New Relationship, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, and kageyama is having none of it, the one where hinata spikes in his sleep, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssnowfox/pseuds/misssnowfox
Summary: “You couldn’t have warned me?!”Hinata blinks, his face resembling one of those googly-eyed plushies. “I… did?”___Normal people talk in their sleep, Hinata practises his spikes. Kageyama's nose bears the consequence.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	Late Night Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emlee_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/gifts).



> For the lovely [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J) <3
> 
> Based on a prompt from my lovely [Wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake)
> 
> The ADORABLE art in this fic was drawn by anonymous, don't worry, I have permission haha
> 
> Mark it down guys, you'll rarely see something this short from me!

Kageyama is no stranger to bizarre sleeping habits. His sister takes great pleasure in teasing him for the amount of times he failed to sleep as a baby without a volleyball in his arms. He was told by Hinata, after their death trap journey to Tokyo with Saeko, that he mutters game plays in his sleep. He should have known that along with getting on his last nerve, having terrible taste in fast food, and drooling in his sleep, fate would also burden him with a wriggle machine for a boyfriend. 

Hinata warns him of this the first night they sleep over at Kageyama’s place, both of them more than a little nervous at the prospect of sleeping in the same bed together, and both of them spectacularly bad at hiding it.

It turns out that Hinata is a born liar.

Because he’s not so much a wriggle machine as a killing machine, as Kageyama finds out for himself when he’s woken up in the middle of the night with a pain in his nose, so violently that he thinks he’s being attacked. Hinata hasn’t even blinked, despite the fact that Kageyama soon realises (after getting his vision to focus again) that it was Hinata who hit him. In the  _ face. _

He almost feels bad for the explosion of rage that follows. Almost, but not quite. Hinata’s face looks painfully adorable in his barely-awake state, hair messy from tossing and turning and utterly confused as to why Kageyama is growling a string of sentences with phrases like  _ what the hell do you think you’re doing?!  _ thrown in there. But it’s also hard to feel total sympathy for the guy who just nearly caused a nosebleed with his  _ sleep spiking habit _ .

“You couldn’t have warned me?!”

Hinata blinks, his face resembling one of those googly-eyed plushies. “I… did?”

Kageyama struggles to prevent himself from murdering Hinata. “You told me you  _ wriggled _ in your sleep. Not committed  _ assault _ .”

“Jeeze, it wasn’t  _ that _ hard, was it?”

“Want me to show you how hard?”

That wakes Hinata up in an instant and he shakes his head violently.

“Maybe, uh… maybe I should sleep downstairs…”

And that gets Kageyama’s attention, all of his fury simmering down at the put upon look on his boyfriend’s face. 

He sighs. “No, don’t… don’t do that… Let’s just try and go back to sleep, maybe you’ve got it out of your system.”

It takes Hinata longer than normal to relax enough to look like he’s even close to sleeping, probably due to Kageyama’s earlier threats. He would never hurt him. He’s more worried about Hinata hurting  _ himself  _ with stunts like that. What if he starts sleep-jumping next? Down the stairs? And the team tells  _ him _ he has a volleyball for a brain. 

Kageyama stays awake to watch Hinata unwind, making sure he’s calmed and soothed. It doesn't take long, however, for the tell-tale wriggling to begin. 

In a decision that can only be fuelled by pure frustration and no rational thought whatsoever, he rolls Hinata over onto this side and wraps his arms around him, making sure to trap both of Hinata’s treacherous arms. He can feel the tension in his body and he doesn’t need to look to see his face to know it’s scrunched as tight as a fist right now. He makes a conscious effort to relax the muscles in his own face when he realises his expression probably isn’t any better.  _ You’re gonna look like a gross old grandpa! _ Hinata had told him once. 

In the stillness of the room, it finally hits him what a close and intimate position they’ve found themselves in. That’s he’s essentially spooning Hinata. That they’re cuddling. 

His heart starts hammering so hard that he’s scared it’ll wake Hinata up and he’ll have to bear the weight of that humiliation too. But instead, Hinata’s muscles finally, finally start to relax, and Kageyama’s heart steadies to a regular, familiar beat. Still a little fast, but that’s become an occupational hazard when he’s around Hinata these days. 

A couple more minutes and Hinata is finally, blessedly limp in his arms. He likes to think that even when he’s asleep, Hinata recognises that it’s him. That no matter the threats he makes in public or in the heat of the moment, he’ll be the first to wrap his arms around him if it comes to it. That he’ll take all the sleep spikes to the face that he needs to if Hinata will carry on wanting him to stay. 

He swallows, overwhelmed and all at once frustrated that he hasn’t told Hinata any of those words yet. But somehow, somewhere, he thinks he already knows. 

It’s not till he hears the mumbled, incoherent slurring that is Hinata’s sleeptalking and the barely comprehensible sounds of  _ bring it here _ that he feels the heaviness behind his eyes lull him into a deep dream. 

It’s the same one as always. A sea of red and black. Lights, crowds and the feel of Hinata’s wild eyes on him as he sets to him over and over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and cute for a friend while I work on my actual commitments. It's nice to just do the cute short thing occasionally haha! 
> 
> *
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misssnowfox)to spam me about kagehina <3
> 
> ___
> 
> UPDATED A/N
> 
> I can't thank you enough for all the lovely words you've had to say about my fic, but I've decided, at least for the time being, to disable comments on all my fics up to this point. New fics will have comments enabled, but email notifications turned off. This has nothing to do with any negative experiences with anyone commenting (as you can see if you read, it's all very very kind), but I've just found the experience a little too overwhelming for me personally in terms of responding and no matter how many people tell me not to worry, it's not going away, and I know the more I write the more it'll frustrate me. I didn't want to let new people comment on the story and feel ignored or left out because they thought I refused to reply to them. So the best way for me to do that is just to disable all fics where there are already existing comments. I know this can be horribly frustrating for some folks, so if you really would like to get in touch with me, I LOVE talking to new people and you an reach me via my twitter (linked in the A/N) or through my discord handle which is Roxanne#6113
> 
> I love you all and if you happen to find this fic after this A/N was written I hope you enjoy it and I love you all!


End file.
